How Great
How Great is a song on Chance's album Coloring Book. Lyrics - My Cousin Nicole: How great is our God Sing with me, how great is our God All will see how great is our God How great is our God Sing with me, how great is our God All will see, how great, how great, is our God Name above all names Worthy of all praise And my heart will sing how great is our God Name above all names Worthy of all praise And my heart will sing how great is our God How great is our God Sing with me, how great is our God All will see how great is our God How great, is our God Sing with me, how great is our God All will see, how great, how great, how great, how great, how great, how great, is our God skit: The first, is that God is better than the world's best thing God is better than the best thing that the world has to offer 1 - Chance The Rapper: Magnify, magnify, lift it on high Spit it Spotify to qualify a spot on his side I cannot modify or ratify, my momma made me apple pies Lullabies and alibis The book don't end with Malachi Devil will win employee of the month by the dozen Till one score in three years from the third when he doesn't My village raised 'em a child, come through the crib and it's bustin' You meet anyone from my city, they gon' say that we cousins Shabach barak, edify Electrified the enemy like Hedwig till he petrefied Any petty Peter Petigrew could get the pesticide 79th, 79th, I don't believe in science I believe in signs Don't believe in signing, I see dollar signs Color white collar crime Good God, the gift of freedom Hosena Santa invoked and woke up slaves from south Hampton to Chatham Manor My dream girl's is behind me, feel like I'm James Early The type of worship make Jesus come back a day early With the faith of a pumpkin-seed-sized mustard seed Here, for I will speak noble things as they trusted me Only righteous, I might just shrug at the skullduggery I couldn't stand to see another rapper lose custody Exalt, Exalt, glorify Descend upon the earth with swords and fortify the borders where your shoulders lies I used to hide from God Ducked down in the slums like "shhh" 2 - Jay Electronica: I was lost in the jungle like Simba after the death of Mufasa No hog, no meerkat, hakuna matata by day But I spent my night time fighting tears back I prayed and prayed and left messages but never got no hear back Or so it seemed A mustard seed was all I needed to sow a dream I build the ark, gently, gently, I rowed my boat down Noah's stream Sometimes the path I took to reach my petty goals was so extreme I was so far down in the mud couldn't even let my light shine But she was always there when I needed to phone a friend or use a life line From a lofty height, wage won The poltergeist to exalt the Christ Spark the dark with the pulse of light Strike a corpse with a pulse of life I spit on the Tidal of tidal waves I spit on the Apple and kill a worm A fire in Cali will swallow a valley for every African village burned Jay Elect would've never made it 'O son of man, O' son of man Who was the angel in Revelations with the foot on water and the foot on land Who was the angel that rode a Harley from the project to the house of Parliament And opened the book in the Devil's chamber and put the true name of the Lord in it Old Jerusalem, New Jerusalem Cuff lights these beats with a ball of fire Poison the scripture and gave us the pictures of false messiahs It was all a lie Mystery babylon, tumbling down Satan's establishment crumbling down This is the year that I come for the crown Bury my enemies under the ground Category:Songs